An Earful of Halloween Luck
by En Taiho
Summary: Halloween was nearing and something bad always happened. But who knew that Harry Potter would acquire a new ability to read minds? Not so bad after all, eh? HxD One-Shot


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_Summary: Halloween was nearing and something bad always happened. But who knew that Harry Potter would acquire a new ability to read minds? Not so bad after all, eh? HxD [One-shot]_

_Happy Halloween! I have written a one-shot as a treat for you readers! Haha, that was a lame pun…XD_

_Enjoy your candy!_

---

**An Earful of Halloween Luck**

**By: En Taiho**

Harry felt a sense of apprehension at the pit of his stomach constantly nowadays. Halloween was next week, and something bad _always _happened on Halloween. He rested his chin on top of his hand, his elbow propped on the desk, staring listlessly at the board behind Professor McGonagall as she talked about her expectations during the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend. She expected the Gryffindors to act accordingly and maturely, to eat right and to know who to trust and who not to trust. His other hand tapped his knee in thought as he wondered what could happen this year.

As each day passed, Harry grew more and more aware and attentive of his surroundings, paying close attention to details that he normally didn't focus on. His accumulated senses learned that Ron was getting nervous about something; Hermione was acting a little hyper lately; Seamus always downed Brussels sprouts with gulps of pumpkin juice; Dean's eyes often caught the attention of a blue-eyed girl in Ravenclaw; Lavender shared a secret with Ginny, causing them to giggle uncontrollably, and for Neville to glance at them curiously. Harry's eyes usually wandered around the room he was in. In the Great Hall, he studied the staff table and the other houses as well. Dumbledore had a certain way of unwrapping his candies; Trelawney always wiggled her fingers over her food before she ate; McGonagall's right pinky lifted when she cut steak. There were so many little habits. When Harry started to divert his attention elsewhere from the Gryffindor and staff tables, he always began to watch the on-goings at the Slytherin table, focusing on one particular blond.

Harry had always wondered about Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince and heir to the Malfoy line. His nemesis provoked and pestered him on a daily basis. It seemed like he searched specifically for the Boy-Who-Lived and met up with him on purpose. Harry pondered how Malfoy could remain so calm, reserved, and collected, attracting practically every girl and boy from all houses. Besides, Malfoy had been made Head Boy this year and that proved that he was not only attractive but also cleverly intelligent.

---

The morning of Halloween, Harry woke with a taste of trepidation in his mouth. Today was the dreaded holiday, and Harry was definitely not happy about it. The seventh-year Gryffindors had Herbology first with the Hufflepuffs. It went pretty smoothly, though there was an incident in which Ron had almost fallen head-first into a gigantic Mercury Trap. The Hufflepuff girls had been horrified, tears welling up in relief when Harry, Hermione, and Neville had finally rescued a sputtering and embarrassed Ron.

Then the Gryffindors trudged back to the castle, cutting across the grass from the greenhouse. Seamus, Dean, and Ron were complaining about having Potions next, especially on a holiday; Neville was wringing his hands in nervousness, knowing that something happened to his potion every Halloween; and Harry was downright anxious about the whole thing.

The dungeons seemed colder than ever. Ron sat down at one end of the last row in the classroom, which was of course on the Gryffindor side of the room. Hermione settled beside him to his right. Harry took a seat beside her, while Neville timidly sat at the other end of the row beside Harry. Harry was a little worried that Neville was right next to him, but he didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings. At least, Hermione was on Harry's other side. She could give Neville some advice to prevent his concoction from resulting in a disaster, though she would probably already have her hands full helping Ron.

---

Harry's ears were pricked, his eyes were peeled, and his muscles were tense. He was more alert than ever in the Potions classroom with the Slytherins and Snape on Halloween.

"Get out your potions material!" Professor Snape barked. "I should not have to remind you every class." He glared around the room. "Today, we will be brewing a Poison Detection potion, which we learned about yesterday. It would come in very useful, what with treats coming from complete strangers. I warn you: this potion has unpredictable consequences should anything go wrong." Pointedly, he looked at Neville, then at Ron, then finally at Harry. "Read each instruction at least twice before actually doing it physically. Start!"

Harry flipped his Potions textbook to the correct page. Running his finger along the list of ingredients and instructions, Harry first mentally imagined the procedure. He read over the whole thing three times before beginning to reach for the first ingredient. He powdered three tortoise scales slowly and added it to the concoction in the cauldron. After putting in seven hairs of a groundhog, Harry waited for the potion to boil, using the waiting period to skim over the instructions yet again. He was not taking any chances on making a mistake on Halloween, especially if this potion had random results if there was an error. Harry glanced over at Neville beside him to make sure that he was doing okay. He noticed that the boy was about to put in four bat's teeth. Alarmed, Harry grabbed Neville's arm. "You're supposed to add those_ after_ it boils!" Harry said, his eyes wide with both anxiety and relief.

Neville nodded silently to convey the message that he understood and slightly shook the arm that Harry held to tell him to let go. Harry, who hadn't realized he'd gripped so tightly, quickly released his hold and uttered a quiet apology. Neville just shook his head and smiled ruefully.

Harry went back to his potion. Sweeping around the classroom, Snape circulated towards the back row of Gryffindors. He came up from right behind the already nervous Neville with such suddenness that the boy squeaked in surprise, simultaneously letting go of a handful of wombat fur into his cauldron, when he was supposed to put those after sixteen seconds. At the same time, Harry registered a shout from his other side.

"No, not that one, Ron!" Hermione yelled.

There was no time to react. Both Ron's and Neville's potions exploded in a splashy mess. Snape leapt back reflexively, his long cloak billowing. The drops from Ron's explosion landed in Hermione's potion, which corrupted hers and sent it exploding as well. She screamed, ducking her head, while Ron sat there, his mind numb with shocked incomprehension. Neville was curling up in a ball in his seat, covering his head with his hands. Harry was trying to come up with a way to stop the chain reaction from occurring, but was too late. As he whipped out his wand, there was finally an efficient amount of tainted potion from his friends' mixtures in Harry's cauldron. Harry's explosion met headlong with Hermione's, resulting in a large explosion right at the center. That had all happened in two seconds.

Harry had gotten the full impact of the accident. His dark hair was matted to his head, his glasses covered with blue potion. Harry licked his lips and spat out some of the bitter liquid he had put in his saliva from the action. Hermione had fled the area, dragging Ron along with her. Neville had been to the side as he had fallen off his seat in his curled-up position.

Out of seemingly nowhere, Snape came stalking to the crime scene, his lips curled in disapproval.

"Mr. Malfoy! Help Mr. Potter out of that unsightly mess," he ordered the Head Boy and future Potions Master.

Draco strolled coolly towards an unmoving Harry, who still sat in his seat with his wand grasped in his right hand.

"You look very fashionable, Potter," Draco drawled as he stared without expression at the Boy-Who-Lived. _And sizzling hot._

Harry blinked. Did he just hear Draco Malfoy, his arch nemesis, say he was…hot? "What did you say?" Harry asked confusedly, certain that he had heard wrong.

Draco sighed dramatically. "I said that you look very fashionable, Potter." _Especially with your damp hair and clothes. Absolutely stunning, Harry. _

"W-wait a second!" Harry stammered, disoriented, while standing up in the process.

"Mr. Potter!"

Harry started at the sharp tone.

"Go and clean yourself up. Mr. Malfoy will help you," Severus commanded, waving his wand to lift the blasted cauldrons. "However, we will talk about this incident later." _Honestly, you impudent prat. After all the times I've been watching out for you, you still manage to screw up._

Harry blinked. Snape's mouth had not been moving on the last part, which had actually sounded…_nice_. Now that he thought about it, it was the same thing with Malfoy.

"Come on, Potter," Draco grasped a still shocked Harry by the elbow and pulled lightly. "I haven't got all day."

Harry felt electricity in the contact. His eyes widened slightly and automatically took back possession of his arm. Sighing resignedly, he said, "Let's go, Malfoy."

Draco said nothing, merely raising one elegant eyebrow in response. _Oh, yes, let's. _

Harry choked as he walked ahead of Malfoy when Malfoy's seductive, silky voice echoed in his head. His back was turned to Malfoy; therefore, he did not notice the flash of concern on Draco's face.

"Wait, Harry!"

Harry turned at the call to see a recovered Ron. "I'm sorry." _I really am, though it wasn't my entire fault. _Neville nodded his silent apology beside the redhead. _I'm really sorry, Harry._

Smiling wearily, Harry shook his head. "That's all right," he directed at both boys. Then he walked out the classroom.

As his and Malfoy's feet echoed in the dank dungeon corridor, Harry pondered his current situation. He contemplated his past readings of thoughts. He concluded that he could only read minds when they were directed at him, and he had somehow gained this ability from the potion's accident. After all, it had unpredictable consequences, as Snape had warned. He frowned curiously in contemplation about what he had discovered so far about Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape. They actually cared about him, Malfoy doing so with more depth. His ears tinged a light pink as he remembered what Malfoy had thought.

_Hmm, I wonder what Harry is thinking…his ears are very cute like that. _

Harry almost yelled in surprise. He whipped his head to the right to look at the blond Slytherin walking beside him. He glimpsed a flash of silver eyes before they were averted to stare straight ahead. Malfoy had noticed his ears turning pink! Raking a hand through his unruly hair, Harry mentally took a deep breath. Suddenly, an idea formed in his idea—a very wicked idea.

"So, Malfoy," Harry began casually. "How is your Poison Detection potion going so far?"

Malfoy surprisingly continued the conversation. "It is perfect, of course." _Unlike your skills that will never improve if you think you're so bad at it. _

Malfoy had a point. Ouch. "I think mine would have ended up pretty well actually. I was following the instructions exactly for once this year."

Draco narrowed his eyes slightly. Scarhead had talked like he had understood his thoughts, but that was impossible. "Hm."

Internally, Harry grinned roguishly. Malfoy would never suspect! Harry abruptly stopped at the foot of the stairs leading up to the main level. Draco, who had already ascended several steps, turned and looked expectantly at the lingering Boy-Who-Lived.

"Well?" the blond questioned. "Aren't you coming up, Potter? You will turn into a popsicle if you stay there forever." _But don't worry, I would hug and cuddle you if you do; and then, you'd melt right along with me. _

Harry flushed. What in Merlin's name was Malfoy thinking? "I'm wet and those stairs are mouldy and wet too. Combine those together and I'll definitely slip."

Draco sighed. He went back down the stairs to join Harry. "I can't believe I'm doing this." The statement would have caused Harry to feel insulted if not for the following silent addition. _This is such a rare opportunity. _A mental excited noise succeeded the thought.

"I'll hold your hand with one hand and grasp the railing with my other," Draco offered. "That way, if you fall, I wouldn't fall along with you." _Please, say yes, Harry. _There was a moment's pause. _Though falling down with you could result in a pleasant situation._ Another pause and a sad sigh. _You're probably going to reject me anyways. _

_No, I'm not_, Harry thought, hit by a pang of sympathy and a strange feeling that he couldn't quite distinguish. "Sure, why not?"

A flicker of surprise and hope crossed Draco's face before it was masked into an indifferent expression. Harry loved how he was able to overcome Malfoy's barriers and read his thoughts despite his attempts to hide them.

Draco reached out a pale hand, his other hand already clasping the railing. _God, I can't believe this is happening._

Harry took the proffered hand, his hand fitting perfectly within Draco's own. Electrical energy shot through both boys at the same time. They climbed the stairs together. Once, Harry almost did slip and Draco automatically tightened his grasp. Harry held on tight after that. A smug smirk touched Draco's lips. Harry didn't comment because he knew that it was a façade of the happiness practically bubbling within the blond.

When they finally emerged into the Entrance Hall, Draco and Harry noticed a few wandering students and Draco reluctantly let go of Harry's hand. Several of the students glanced curiously at the pair, usually seen fighting. It was odd to see Malfoy with Potter, whom strangely was soaked from head to toe. But they saw the glint of Draco's Head Boy badge and Harry's challenging stare, and said nothing, wisely choosing instead to continue on their way.

As Harry and Draco ascended the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, Harry was thinking hard. Draco was not quite Malfoy. There were hidden meanings behind his words, cover-ups for his true intentions, or what he said out loud was just half of what Draco really wanted to say. Also, Draco liked Harry to the extent of a crush. Harry was uncertain if it reached the level of love. Harry always felt insulted by Draco because he only heard one part of the whole thing, but if he actually looked at the whole picture, he would have noticed the little hints and clues of Draco's thoughts and feelings. Now that was something to think about for a while.

---

Draco didn't attempt to start a conversation, though he sorely wanted to. Instead, he reveled in the fact that he was alone with Harry and he could gaze at Harry openly—well, not entirely, but more openly than all the other times in class. Harry's hair was the usual unruly mess but undoubtedly very sexy in Draco's opinion. His emerald eyes were intense, especially being so close. His tanned hand absently trailed along the stair railing, and the damp clothes outlined Harry's Quidditch-honed muscles. His ears were so adorable…that he wanted to bite it.

Harry tripped. Draco's hand shot out and quickly grabbed Harry's arm. "Are you all right, Harry?" he asked. Draco thought that his heart had almost stopped.

---

"Are you all right, Harry?" _Don't scare me like that!_

Harry nodded numbly. His face felt hot. He didn't register the fact that Draco had called him "Harry."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Harry gasped.

Draco looked doubtful but didn't press the matter, and they continued on their way. Harry was beginning to wonder if this new ability endowed upon him would fade off with time, and if it was a good thing…

If Draco was going to scrutinize him, then Harry would scrutinize him back. Harry took a long but surreptitious look at the Slytherin. Draco's aristocratic chin, nose, and eyebrows and his high cheekbones matched perfectly with his silver eyes, which was framed by long crescent lashes. He stared at Draco's pale, elegant neck and then moved his eyes up to platinum blond hair. Draco was flawlessly gorgeous.

Harry tripped again. Draco saved him yet again and this time wound his arm around Harry's waist to support him.

"Are you certain you're all right?"

Harry nodded slightly; his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. Had he just thought what he thought he did?!

---

Draco didn't miss the red slowly dusting Harry's cheeks. Amused and curious, Draco felt a tremor of delight run up his spine. He was partially hugging Harry Potter!

---

Harry gently released himself from Draco's partial embrace, as the blond had so lovely put it. He jumped over the last step and headed straight towards the Fat Lady's portrait. His wicked plan in the beginning wasn't going _as planned. _Harry was starting to like Draco. He wasn't sure if it was a curious kind of like, or a crush, but it was definitely like. He was attracted to Draco all right and suddenly realized that he had been attracted all along and perhaps Draco had been too.

Murmuring the password, Harry entered the empty Gryffindor common room as everyone was still in class. Draco followed after him, gracefully stepping past the portal. Draco couldn't believe his luck. He was alone with Harry. He didn't know if he could restrain himself…

Confused, Harry didn't understand what Draco was thinking exactly, brushing it off as his mind turned to the comforting thoughts of being warm and dry again soon.

_Such a ghastly red; it's too much like the colour of blood. _

Harry grinned at Draco's disgusted tone, though he agreed with him. Sometimes, the bright red reminded him far too much of blood too. He led the blond up the stairs to the seventh-year boys' dormitory.

_Dear Merlin, I would __hate__ to live in this bloody red room every year!_

Chuckling internally, Harry lifted the lid of his trunk, which was situated at the foot of his four-poster bed. He grabbed a clean set of clothes and headed for the bathroom.

"I'll be right back," Harry informed Draco. "Sit down somewhere. I'm only going to take a shower."

Draco nodded briefly, seating himself comfortably on top of Harry's trunk. A flood of perverted thoughts flooded Harry's mind, causing the dark-haired wizard to quickly turn around and make a beeline for the bathroom to prevent the Slytherin from seeing his blush.

_I don't know if I can hold myself for—_

Draco's thought was cut off as Harry closed the bathroom door. This enlightened Harry that he could not hear any thoughts when there was a solid barrier between them. He looked at his soaking appearance in the mirror and peeled off his drenched Hogwarts robe.

---

As he was observing the dorm, Draco suddenly remembered something. He had forgotten to tell Harry that he was supposed to wash specifically with both lemon juice and milk to effectively remove any remnants of the Poison Detection potion. Fortunately, the water in the shower wasn't running yet, so he still had time to inform a naïve Harry. With his franticness, Draco opened the door without thinking…and halted.

Harry had taken off his glasses and looked up to stare startled at Draco. Draco drowned in warm twin emerald pools, entranced and mesmerized. Pulling himself from the shocked gaze, Draco ran his eyes down and noticed Harry's hands had been in the middle of unbuttoning his white collared shirt when he barged in. It sparked in him a desire so deep that he could not resist it. No one else was there anyways. In three paces, Draco closed the distance between himself and Harry with graceful swiftness.

Draco kissed Harry full on the lips—a tender touch. Harry was so surprised that his hands fell to his sides. He felt Draco's soft lips and saw Draco's silver eyes, misted with affection, desire, hope, and love. Love… A tongue licked Harry's lips lightly, asking for permission. And Harry gave it. He tentatively opened his mouth and Draco's tongue darted inside. He felt Draco's body press closer to his and melted into goofy smiling goo. In turn, Harry explored Draco's cavern, simultaneously wrapping his arm around the blonde's waist. Smooth hands tangled in his dark hair. Draco pulled his lips away from Harry's to kiss along Harry's jaw line, up towards his ear. As he had known what Draco was thinking before, Harry knew what was coming. The nip on his ear was therefore no surprise. But he still had to suppress a shiver of delight.

Finally, Draco leaned away, both boys catching their breath. Draco snaked his arms around Harry's waist. Harry's arms did not release their hold.

Draco smiled, his soft silver eyes shining. Harry was stunned at just how much that smile and happy eyes affected him.

"You taste strange," Draco mused out loud, "a little bitter."

Harry laughed. "It's probably because I'm still wet from the potion. And you have a blue drop of it on your lip."

Draco's pink tongue flitted out and snatched the blue drop. Harry experienced an indescribable feeling run through him. Draco was in love with him—of that, he was sure…and Harry found himself falling in love with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"So you're not that dense after all," a drawl interrupted Harry's thoughts. Harry startled. He looked at Draco, whose face was only a few centimeters away. The blond was grinning and a glint of understanding and mischief shone in his lustrous argent orbs.

_Oh no…_ Harry's eyes widened with realization.

_Oh yes…_ Draco smirked.

---

_So was it yummy? :)_


End file.
